Wipeout HD Fury
Wipeout HD Fury (stylised as WipEout HD Fury) is the expansion to Wipeout HD for the PlayStation 3, purchasable from the PlayStation Store.WipEout HD Fury Expansion Pack It features 8 new tracks,WipEout Fury Developer Diary – Environment Design 13 new ship models,WipEout Fury Developer Diary – Ship Design Ethos and 3 new game modes.WipEout Fury Developer Diary – New Game Modes The expansion features 6 new music tracks, 13 new trophies, redesigned menu HUD, and additional online ranks. It was released on 23 July 2009. New Game Modes There are three new game modes, two of which are derived from Zone mode. They are as below: Eliminator :Main article: Eliminator Eliminator is a mode where you will use the full arsenal of weapons to attack and destroy rival pilots to earn points. Weapons do more damage, and when absorbed, they give you a shield for a brief moment. The only way to regain ship energy is to pass the starting line. First pilot to reach the target score wins. Zone Battle :Main article: Zone Battle Zone Battle is a twist on the original Zone Mode. Rival pilots appear on the track as you race to reach the target zone. Drive through zone pad to charge your zone bar and you can use it to either boost your zone and come closer to victory or absorb it to replenish ship energy and activate your shield. The first to reach a target zone wins. Detonator :Main article: Detonator Similar to Zone Mode, you increase in speed as you complete laps, not zones. The whole event lasts for 14 laps, with each lap getting faster and faster. However, you must now shoot mines and bombs to increase your score. Also, there are boost pads that charge your EMP. The higher the charge, the farther your EMP travels, but you get less points for using the EMP. Every lap new mines appear, but the old ones stay and are worth less points. Also, a large bomb will appear every lap and give you a large point bonus if you destroy them. Your ship holds 15 rounds and has has the same stats as the Zone ships. Campaign :Main article: Campaign in Wipeout HD Tracks New tracks in Fury are picked from both Wipeout Pure and Wipeout Pulse. They are as below: *Talon's Junction *The Amphiseum *Modesto Heights *Tech De Ra In addition to those tracks, Fury also features four Zone tracks from Wipeout Pure: *Pro Tozo *Mallavol *Corridon 12 *Syncopia Music This list is the additional soundtracks for the set playlist in Wipeout HD: *Gingy - "Swagger" *Noisia - "Machine Gun" *Spector - "Just Hiss" *The Crystal Method - "Acetone" *The Touch - "Le Night Dominator" *Two Fingers - "Marmite" Trophies :Main article: Trophies in Wipeout HD Re-release In June 2012, Studio Liverpool announced on their Wipeout 2048 Facebook page that Wipeout HD and Wipeout HD Fury would be re-released for the PlayStation Vita as downloadable content for Wipeout 2048.Two WipEout 2048 DLC Packs on PSN TodayGet Those Engines Ready: WipEout HD And Fury Expansion Packs Set To Hit PS Vita Tomorrow The game was available for download from 19 June in the US and a day later in Europe and Australia. As a bonus, players who have already downloaded the game on their PSN account can download the Vita pack for free. On 4 December 2016, during PlayStation Experience 2016 in Anaheim, California, Sony Interactive Entertainment announced that Fury will be remastered for the PlayStation 4, along with HD and 2048, in the Wipeout Omega Collection.WipEout Omega Collection Revealed for PS4WipEout Omega Collection announced for PS4 at PSXhttp://press-start.com.au/news/playstation/2016/12/04/wipeout-omega-collection-coming-ps4/ References Category:Wipeout HD Category:Games Category:Wipeout Pure Category:Wipeout Pulse